


We Go Together Like Bananas and Cheese

by MarsHunter06



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total DramaRama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, also I was salty that we didn't actually get to see Courtney, also inspired by a Tumblr post, ok they're like four so it's implied, this is what happens when I get unlimited access to TDR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsHunter06/pseuds/MarsHunter06
Summary: In which, Courtney doesn't treat Duncan any differently even after the reveal of Bananas and Cheese.





	We Go Together Like Bananas and Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'd like to think that Courtney could see past his parents and just see the real Duncan. The last part was inspire by a post from @xgabiliciousx (https://xgabiliciousx.tumblr.com/post/180464105362/what-if-duncan-calls-courtney-princess-in-front-of)

The cat was out of the bag. All of the other kids now know the truth… Duncan’s parents are Bananas and Cheese. His worst fear was coming true; well, one of his worst fears, he’s four, afterall. Point is, now he can’t get away from any of the others. They all wanted to be his friend! The horror. How’s a guy supposed to be a lone wolf if he had a pack of little kids following him?

 

He tries to avoid them, but there’s not many places to hide in the daycare. Izzy wants to come over to his house; Beth wants a sleepover; Owen wants to know what kind of cereal he has and wants to be tucked in for bed; then there’s Harold,  who wants to hold his hand. This was simply too much for Duncan to handle. He had to break out of here. Sadly, he still hadn’t found a way out yet. 

 

“Duncan! Where are you?”

 

He hears them approaching— dang, he really thought he found the perfect hiding place this time. He can’t even use getting into trouble to get away; the rest of the kids would just surround him at the time out corner. He looks over and decides to make a run for the outside play area— maybe he can hide out in the treehouse for a little bit. He peeks from his hiding spot to find that the coast was clear and immediately sprints into action, rushing out the door and making his way up the treehouse. He pulls the ladder up so that none of the other kids can climb it. He was so busy with his task that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone. 

 

“Duncan?” She closes her book and gives him a questioning look.

 

She was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. 

 

“Duncan, where did you go!? We all want to go to your house!” That was Izzy’s voice.

 

The two wait until the other kids pass their hideout while continuing their search for the delinquent child.

 

Courtney pulls Duncan’s hand off her mouth and crosses her arms. He backs away from her and doesn’t make eye contact. Great, now he has to find a new spot. Courtney is definitely going to bombard him with questions about his parents now that she knows who they are. He knows that she’s a fan, even if she won’t admit it out loud. He’s caught her humming along to their songs sometimes. He frowns as he peeks out the window, planning his escape route. However, to his surprise, Courtney doesn’t say anything about Bananas and Cheese. Instead, she asks him why he interrupted her reading.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

She rolls her eyes, “typical, you never listen to me. I was saying that you interrupted a good part in my book!”

 

“So? You’re just reading another one of those fairytales. It’s all the same thing anyways.”

 

“It is not! Besides, I like princesses.”

 

“That's cause you are one.”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

They were now face to face to each other, glaring. It was silly, but he knew exactly how to get under her skin. She hated that he calls her princess, but he couldn’t help it when it was true; she is a princess. 

 

She crosses her arms again and turns away from him, intending on going back to her reading. She would not stoop down to his level. Besides, the plot was just thickening. Instead of running off, though, Duncan came to a realization: Courtney didn’t say anything about his parents. No, in fact, they were still very much acting the same around each other. He was so confused— why wasn’t she like all the other kids?

 

“Hey, Princess?”

 

“What do you want, Duncan?”

 

“I know you know about my parents… so why haven’t you said anything?”

 

She closes her book again. She’s never going to find out what happens next at this rate. She sighs. Ah well, she can read it after nap time.

 

“I don’t see why that matters; so, what your parents are Bananas and Cheese? That doesn’t mean you’re not still the Duncan that annoys me.”

 

He smiled at that, she didn’t care who his parents were! All she saw was him. He was most afraid of Courtney treating him differently. He couldn’t take it if his favorite princess looked at him as a way to his parents. But turns out, he had nothing to worry about— she was a special one. 

 

“Thanks, Courtney.”

 

She actually smiles back at that. It’s short lived though, as they hear the kids notice that the ladder was gone.

 

“Duncan! We know you’re up there!”

 

Oh no. He was in trouble now! Luckily for him, he has a princess to save him. Courtney pops her head out of the window and shouts.

 

“Will all of you be quiet! I’m trying to finish my book before lunchtime!”

 

The kids started to cower at her tone, but Jude wasn’t fazed. “Hey, Courtney! Is Duncan up there with you?”

 

“Why would he be up here with me? We can’t stand each other.”

 

“But the ladder is gone.”

 

“Because I wanted to be alone, but that isn’t working out.”

 

“Well, did you at least see where he ran off to?”

 

“How should I know? I was busy reading until you all rudely interrupted me!”

 

The kids all seemed to buy her story. Courtney did like to be alone to read. She also wasn’t Duncan’s biggest fan since the two were opposites— she wouldn’t possibly cover for him. She would want to see him suffer. With those thoughts in mind, the kids decide to go back towards the swing sets to check one more time. Courtney turns to face Duncan and tells him the coast is clear. He thanks her and rushes down the ladder of the treehouse, running inside the daycare for a new hiding spot.

 

He makes it the rest of the day without an incident because the kids got distracted by something else. Finally. Boy, was he exhausted. His parents were here to pick him up in that ridiculous banana car, but he couldn’t find himself to care. At least not when he sees that Courtney’s parents had also arrived to pick her up. The two make eye contact, and smile. She waves goodbye to him and he couldn’t help but comment:

 

“See you tomorrow, Princess!”

 

She rolls her eyes; trust him to make her annoyed, even as they’re about to go home. She doesn’t yell at him, though. She just tells him that she’ll see him tomorrow, and he smiles at that. He gets into the backseat and buckles his seatbelt when he feels two pairs of prying eyes on him… oh no… 

 

His mother coos, “Princess? Dunkie, that’s so cute! How long has this been going on?”

 

His dad chimes in, “you never have anything good to say about the other kids; and now you’re calling the cute little girl with the pigtails princess? She must be special!”

 

He starts stuttering on his words. He knew what they were thinking and they were wrong.

 

“It’s not… it’s not like that… I’m just… I’m the villain who locks her up! In a tower! Yeah, a tower! That’s right! I’m the bad guy!”

 

They didn’t buy it for a second, but they decide to humor him. He seemed so proud that he was able to think of something to change their mind. His dad starts the car and they drive off, but his mother wasn’t ready to let it go just quite yet as she sees Duncan sucking on his pacifier in the rear view mirror.

 

“Well, Duncan, if the princess is locked up, then who’s going to be the brave knight that saves her?”

 

Duncan is quiet for a moment. Courtney didn’t need saving. She’s more than capable of saving herself, but what if she couldn’t? The answer was obvious then, so he takes his pacifier out to answer,

 

“Princess doesn’t need saving, but it would be me, of course! I’m the toughest!”

 

He was about to put the pacifier back in his mouth when he finally registers what he said. But it was too late— his parents has the biggest grins on their faces.


End file.
